


Dear TJ,

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, just reformatted so that it makes more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: "I used to sort of consider it a curse that you’re a year older than me because that meant that we never had any classes together. Now, I sort of consider it a blessing, because that means that I don’t have to see you every day. See you with her."





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear TJ._

_It’s been a few days since the day that I got arrested. Enough, probably, that you’re wondering why you haven’t heard from me. They did take our phones when we went to jail, but they gave them back to us when we got out. So, why haven’t I texted you?_

_I used to sort of consider it a curse that you’re a year older than me because that meant that we never had any classes together. Now, I sort of consider it a blessing, because that means that I don’t have to see you every day. See you with her. You know who I’m talking about, right? Of course, you do, you’ve been attached at the hip since costume day._

_You never apologized for that by the way, the fact that you just left me, and let me down. And of course, you’re still letting me down. The swings, in particular, really hurt me. I thought that was our place. But you still swang along in tandem with her, both laughing, and to cap it all off, jumping off at the same time. Something that I could never do._

_TJ, if you have a crush on Kira, then go for it. I just want you to be happy. But, I don’t think she makes you happy. She is a person who has hurt Buffy, and is hurting us, whatever “us” is. By now, it isn’t a lot._

_I really miss you. But I need some space for me, to figure out what I want, and to figure out how I feel towards you._

_Buffy said that because you’re a guy, you’ll take a little longer to realize it. I hope you do._

_Sincerely, Cyrus_

_P.S. I gave that shirt to Jonah. I would say sorry, but I'm actually sort of not._


	2. Dear TJ: The Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just better formatting for this really shitty fic

_Dear TJ,_

_Our friendship started with you helping me steal a muffin. It was the craziest thing I had ever done, but you helped me and believed that I could do it even when Buffy didn’t.  
When I’m with you, you always help me get out of my comfort zone, sometimes a lot too much. But then when the gun thing happened, you stepped up and did the right thing. I was proud of you for that, and still sort of am. _

_During the course of our friendship, you have helped me steal a muffin, go higher on the swings, do a somersault, and ride a dirtbike. You have been the most unexpected friend I could have imagined, and you’ve done a lot for me. You apologized to a trash can. You settled two feuds, one of which had been going on for over 5 years. You admitted to me and yourself that you had a learning disability._

_I really don’t understand why you would throw all of that away for some mean girl who plays basketball._

_When I saw you on costume day with that stupid t-shirt on, I felt a lot of emotions. Anger, sadness, heartbreak. But I think the most prominent one was crushing disappointment. I thought that you had come so far, that we had come so far. That all of the mean layers had been stripped away, and he could just be normal, actual friends. Clearly, I was wrong._

_You still haven’t even apologized for costume day. Instead, you’ve been spending more and more time with Kira, and then you took her to OUR PLACE. I don’t think that I could ever even feel like this. I mean, can your heart even be broken by someone who isn’t yours?_

_By the way, TJ, I like you. And before all of this, I thought there might be a chance in hell you felt the same way._

_But now, I don’t even want to like you._

_Thanks a lot._

_Love maybe, Cyrus_

 

**Author's Note:**

> eh. why not?
> 
> tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
